Lahwhinie Helps Captain Cat R. Waul/Your Mother and Mine (Cholena Version)
Back at the ship, Captain Cat R. Waul was playing on a piano with T.R. Chula watching dreamily and Lahwhinie sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Fievel?" Lahwhinie asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Lahwhinie, Captain Cat R. Waul admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Cat R. Waul said. Chula was drinking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Chula heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, captain. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Cat R. Waul tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Cat R. Waul turned to Lahwhinie. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Fievel I bear him no ill will." Cat R. Waul said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Fievel has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Cholena to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Cat R. Waul said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumor has it that already she has come between you and Fievel." Cat R. Waul said. "She had?" Lahwhinie sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Cat R. Waul gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Chula drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get one of his legs stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Chula, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Chula began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Fievel too harshly, my dear," Cat R. Waul said, as he handed Lahwhinie his handkerchief. Lahwhinie blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Cholena who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Gideon 100%!" Lahwhinie said, nodding her head. "Chula, we must save the mouse from himself! But how?" Cat R. Waul asked. Chula was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Cat R. Waul said, "Sail! That's it, Chula!" He knocked Chula to the ground. "We'll shanghai Cholena!" "Shanghai Cholena, captain?" asked Chula. Lahwhinie was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Cholena will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Cat R. Waul, "Come, Chula. We must leave immediately, surround Fievel's home…" "But captain, we don't know where Fievel Mousekewitz lives." Chula said. Cat R. Waul put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Chula!" he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Lahwhinie said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Cat R. Waul. Lahwhinie flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Fievel and Cholena are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Chula." Rathoug whispered to Chula. "Take this down, Chula." Chula whispered and then remembered he is Chula. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, captain." He stopped the flow with one of his legs. Lahwhinie put some ink on her paws and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Cat R. Waul said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Chula repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Cat R. Waul said, as Lahwhinie kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Cat Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Lahwhinie stopped walking. Cat R. Waul was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Lahwhinie said, as she flew up in front of Cat R. Waul's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Norman, got it?!" "I must harm Fievel!" Cat R. Waul asked, "Madam, Captain Cat R. Waul admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Lahwhinie said. "Or a hook on Fievel Mousekewitz." "Fine." Lahwhinie sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Fievel and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Cat R. Waul grinned evilly, grabbed Lahwhinie, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Chula walked away. "Help!" Lahwhinie screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Back at Hangman's Tree, Bambi, Gideon, and the Lost Mouse Kids, still wearing their tunics and mouse and rat face paint, had returned to the hideout still singing the rat song. Bambi, Gideon, and the Lost Mouse Kids: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the mouse a rat? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Cholena (now wearing a white nightgown, a matching camisole, and matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Fievel entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Fievel announced before greeting in Justin's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Mouse Kids greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Bambi called. "How!" Gideon repeated. Then Fievel walked to Cholena in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Justin's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Cholena grunted. "Oh, Cholena, is that all you gotta say?" Fievel asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Teresa." Cholena said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Teresa?" asked Fievel, confused on what she meant. "Bambi?" Cholena called, as Bambi and Gideon danced around again, whooping, "Gideon! Take off that mouse and rat face paint and those tunics and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Bambi repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Gideon protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Cholena said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Bambi. "Mm-hmm." Cholena said. "Oh, Cholena, you wanna go home." Gideon said. It was then that Fievel jumped in front of Bambi and Gideon. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Fievel, let's stop pretending and be practical." Cholena said, but Fievel ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Fievel called, as he walked into his room. The Mouse Kids cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Cholena said. Cholena tried to talk to Bambi and Gideon again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Gideon agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Cholena said, as she removed tunic from Gideon and helped him into a light yellow fleece long-sleeved pajama top with a sleeping moon and matching footed pants, "We all do." Pixie and Dixie were tied upside down by Martin as they continued pretending to be rats. "Aren't you our mother, Cholena?" asked Gideon. "Oh, Gideon, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real adoptive mother?" Cholena said. "Did she have floppy ears and wear a fur coat?" asked Gideon. "Oh no, Gideon," Cholena smiled. "That was Fifi." "Fifi? That name sounds familiar." Bambi wondered, as he took off the tunic and changed into a pair of red pajamas with white checks that consist of a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants, light blue socks, and white slippers. The Lost Mouse Kids seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Martin said. "What was she like?" Pixie and Dixie asked in unison. "I forget." Martin said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Pixie and Dixie hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Norman said. "That's no mother!" Martin snapped, as he shoved him aside. Martin tackled Norman, Scotty, and Kay, and Pixie and Dixie hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Mouse Kids were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Cholena said. The Mouse Kids stopped fighting, removed their tunics, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Norman was wearing a white long-sleeved pajama jacket with teal blue stripes and matching pants. Martin was wearing burgundy long-sleeved pajamas. Pixie was wearing blue footy pajamas. Dixie was wearing red footy pajamas. Scotty was wearing red and green checked long-sleeved pajamas. Kay was wearing brown footy pajamas with yellow lining. "Tell us." Scotty said. "Yes, tell us." added Kay. "Please, Cholena?" Martin said. "Well, a mother, a real mother, whether biological or not," Cholena explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she wiped the mouse and rat face paint off Gideon's face while Bambi, Pixie, Dixie, and Norman did the same. Cholena: Your mother and mine Your mother and mine Meanwhile, Captain Cat R. Waul and his henchmen, thanks to Lahwhinie's help, found Fievel's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Cholena: The helping hand That guided you along Whether you're right Whether you're wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine As the Mouse Kids listened to the powerful sound of Cholena's voice, Norman, Martin, Pixie, Dixie, Scotty, and Kay felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Fievel was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Cholena's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Cholena: What makes mothers All that they are Might as well ask, "What makes a star? Outside, Chula and the cactus cat gang also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Cat R. Waul was just waiting. Fidget lifted his bandanna, looked at the tattoo of an arrow piercing a heart with the word "mother" below on his chest, and cried on Cat R. Waul's cape, but Cat R. Waul shushed him. Cholena: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say, "Heaven on Earth" Cholena saw that Gideon was asleep and tucked in him. Cholena: Another word For divine Your mother and mine As the song ended, Bambi cried a bit as he wiped his eyes with his pajama top, missing his mother. Gideon woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Gideon." Cholena said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Bambi announced, changing out of the pajamas. "Can I go too, Cholena?" Marin asked. "Me too, Cholena!" Kay called. "I wanna go!" Scotty called. "All right, boys, all right!" Cholena said, "I'm sure mama would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Fievel doesn't mind." At that moment, Fievel walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh dear!" Cholena said, realizing how upset Fievel was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Bambi asked. Gideon and the mice got out of their pajamas and put on their clothes back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The mice cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Fievel then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Cholena went in front of Fievel's room. "Fievel?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Fievel's mind. "Goodbye, Fievel." She took of her nightgown, camisole, and pantalettes, put her dress and necklace back on, and went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Bambi, Gideon, Norman, Martin, Pixie, Dixie, Scotty, and Kay were tied and gagged by the cactus cat gang. She was about to scream, but Palis grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Cat R. Waul ordered. And so, poor Cholena and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Cat R. Waul and Chula stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Chula, to take care of Fievel Mousekewitz!" Cat R. Waul said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Captain, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Chula asked. "Aye, that it would, Chula." said Cat R. Waul, "But I've given my word to Lahwhinie, not to lay a finger or a hook on Fievel Mousekewitz." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Captain Cat R. Waul never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Cat R. Waul and Chula went away. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Songs